Carla rotated point $A$ 420 degrees clockwise about point $B$ and it landed at point $C$. Devon rotated the original point $A$ $x$ degrees counterclockwise about point $B$ and it also landed at point $C$. If $x<360$, what is the value of $x$?
Answer: Carla's rotation was equivalent to one of $60^{\circ}$ clockwise. To get to the same point by going counter-clockwise, we have to go $360^{\circ}$ minus Carla's rotation, or $\boxed{300^{\circ}}$.